


Sing

by Eskimo_kisses1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Sad Louis Tomlinson, Singing, only at the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskimo_kisses1/pseuds/Eskimo_kisses1
Summary: Harry especially loved watching his baby sing, the sound was pure magic to his ears. Just admiring Louis sing made his heart swell. That's why Harry was currently watching his love through the glass of the recording room. He sighed blissfully as he watched Louis belt it out. Once again he did a magnificent job and Harry couldn't wait to hug him. However, he became confused when Louis stepped out of the recording room with a frown on his face.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 29





	Sing

Harry loved making music. He loved writing melodies and throwing lyrics around until a song started to come together. He loved creating albums and seeing how their music has evolved and matured over the years. 

Obviously there were also downsides like long days that eventually takes its toll on people's moods and days where someone messes up. Those days are never pretty.

His favorite part, however, was a certain someone with beautiful blue eyes and caramel colour hair. Harry loved making music with Louis.

Louis was definitely the best part of being in one direction. In interviews he'd have to say that it was the fans and performing on stage but really it was all Louis. 

Harry especially loved watching his baby sing, the sound was pure magic to his ears. Just admiring Louis sing made his heart swell. That's why Harry was currently watching his love through the glass of the recording room. He sighed blissfully as he watched Louis belt it out. Once again he did a magnificent job and Harry couldn't wait to hug him. However, he became confused when Louis stepped out of the recording room with a frown on his face.

\---

As Louis walked out he saw his long time boyfriend waiting for him, so he put on an act to hide that he was upset.

"Nailed it." He said as he plastered a smirk on his face that never reached his blue eyes and vanished quickly as he turned to walk away.

His baby was upset about messing up earlier in the day and had struggled to recorded a small part of a song they'd been working on together. He promised himself then that he was going to make Louis feel better. He would show Louis tonight how much he loved that wonderful voice.

\---

Louis was tired and couldn't wait to crawl into bed beside Harry. However, he received a surprise after he opened their door.

Harry was sitting on the comfortable chair in the corner of their room in just his boxers, his legs spread apart with one hanging of the armrest. The look on his face and in his eyes practically screamed, 'come hither.'

Harry was slowly stroking himself through his pants as he waited for Louis. Louis felt his mouth literally water at the delicious view. White candles were also surrounding the room on high surfaces giving the room a soft romantic glow.

Harry rose from his seat and stalked towards where Louis was stood rooted in the spot before he pushed him up against the nearest wall.

"I saw your face today, baby." He told him, nibbling his sensitive earlobe. "That's why tonight is all about you, just enjoy it and don't be afraid to sing."

Louis just nodded numbly as he felt a warm hand cup the growing bulge in his jeans. Harry then removed the t-shirt that graced his beautiful body and began to kiss all parts of the exposed chest in front of him. He grabbed Louis's ass and pulled him up, Louis's legs instinctively wrapped around his waste. 

Harry walked towards the bed before placing Louis gently on top the soft sheets. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, hands exploring each other's bodies.

Harry nibbled on Louis's bottom lip before pulling back to kiss a trail down Louis's jaw to his neck. He paused at a sensitive spot and then proceeded to gently bite and suck on it in order to leave his mark him. He then trailed his hands down to Louis's nipples that hardened under his touch. He pinched them both before running his thumbs over the erected nubs. He heard Louis moan from above, the sound vibrating through his chest. He kissed a path down Louis's chest until he reached the top of the jeans. He let his fingers ghost over the bulge in the pants, adding pressure as he traced Louis's length. Louis whimpered and breathed out, "Oh God... Harry"

That's it baby, let it out. Harry thought to himself.

"You sound so sweet, love." He told Louis.

Harry then began to mouth the covered hard on, Louis's hips involuntarily bucking upwards at the sensation. He was now aching with raw desire, making his pants more and more uncomfortable and tight. He desperately wanted to feel that sinfully hot mouth on his naked cock. Just thinking about it made him moan. 

Soon, though, he felt Harry's nimble fingers unbuttoning his jeans, unbuttoning each button agonisingly slow. Harry then proceeded to wrap his fingers around his jeans and boxers before lowering them both. Louis's hard and pulsing cock sprang free of its confines, as the clothes were discarded completely. He let out a breathy moan as he felt the cool air caress his burning arousal. 

Harry took a moment to admire the beautiful, hard cock. The tip was already red and dripping with precum. Harry loved how responsive Louis was to him.

Harry let a single finger trace the base of the cock, while leaning forward to breathe hot air onto the tip. Louis sucked in a breath in anticipation as he waited. 

He didn't have to wait long as Harry's tongue slowly licked along the head of his cock, savoring the salty taste of the precum. Louis almost came undone at the incredible slow pace Harry was taking and gripped the sheets tightly. The wet tongue moved to press against the vein underneath, licking from the base to the head. He swirled along the head once more before taking the entire erection into his mouth. Louis moaned loudly at the feel of wet heat surrounding him. 

"Ahh... fuck, so good." One of his hands let go of the sheet and moved to cradled Harry's head before sliding his fingers in Harry's long curly hair.

He desperately tried to restrain himself from thrusting up into Harry's mouth, thankful for the hands that were placed on his hips. Harry hollowed his cheeks as he sucked Louis, knowing exactly what would bring his lover to the edge. 

He began gently sucking before deep throating Louis cock, humming around it, causing delicious sensations to run up Louis's spine. Louis looked down and saw that Harry was looking up at him, his green eyes blown so much you could hardly see the green as his head bobbed up and down along his swollen length. Louis screamed out in passion at the sight, and his balls tightened as they readied for release. 

Harry, however, was all ready and aware. He fisted the base of the Louis engorged cock and tightened his grip in order to prolonge the oncoming orgasm. Louis whimpered in protest as he was denied release. He then felt the hot mouth leave his cock and moaned at the loss, only to feel a tongue begin to lap at his balls underneath. Harry then moved even lower and licked along the puckered entrance. Louis bent his knees and spread his legs even more, welcoming the intrusion.

Harry smiled as he continued to stroke Louis's hole with his tongue going from small kitten licks to long broad strokes. When he felt Louis relax more he started to thrust his tongue into tight hole, causing louis to scream in pressure. Harry loved rimming Louis, loved how quick Louis lost control. By now Louis was desperate to cum, but that fisted hand prevented him. Harry could tell Louis was desperate, he was grinding himself down on Harry's face seeking more friction and Harry could feel louis cock throbbing in his hand.

Once again, Harry moved back and Louis whimpered at the loss of that wonderful tongue.

"Shhh, don't worry baby. Just be patient love. You'll be able to sing soon enough." Harry soothed as he stroked Louis's thigh. Louis relaxed a little, yet was still softly whimpering in need.

Harry released his grip on Louis's hard cock only to move away from the area all together. He began to stroke louis's delicate ankle, tracing the tattoo he found there. He licked and marked Louis skin going all the way up to Louis thigh before sucking on it completely.

"Please... I need-"

Harry looked up at Louis's face, flushed with desire. He moved back to ghost his lips over his achingly hard cock.

"Is this what you need?" he asked in a husky voice, his breath caressing the cock.

Louis's eyes clenched shut as he tried to compose himself enough to answer. "Yes." He managed to get passed his lips.

"The sing for me baby." Harry commanded before he took the entire length of the Louis's arousal into his mouth, working the muscles in the back of his throat to take in more. The sensations ripped through Louis entire being before his cock exploded, spilling his seed into Harry's welcoming mouth.

And Louis did exactly as he was told; he sang. He screamed his pleasure, just what harry wanted.

"Oh God, Harry! Ahh, Ahh, Ahhh.. Fuck!..."

Harry swallowed every bit of his Louis release, completely satisfied.

Louis breathing was shallow as he came down from his intense orgasm. He body shook from the aftermath of the experience, and Harry moved up in order to cradle his shaking body. Louis sighed, blissfully happy as he relaxed into Harry's protective embrace. His weak body then turned around to nuzzle his face into Harry's neck. The strong arms wrapped around his body, just content with holding him.

As he fully regained his senses, Louis felts the evidence of Harry's own desire. He couldn't believe that he had been so selfish.

"Oh baby, let me." Louis reached for Harry's boxers but Harry grabbed his hands and kissed them. "I told you, tonight was all about you."

Louis stubbornly shook his head and pulled his hands away from Harry's hold. "I would never leave you unsatisfied." He told Harry sincerely.

Louis moved to push the material away Harry helping push them completely off. Louis held Harry close as he wrapped his hand around his erection. Harry moaned at the soft touch against his hard cock. Louis began slow, teasing strokes, rolling his thumb along the tip, causing Harry to gasp and cling to him harder. His strokes started to speed up and Harry's breath was coming quicker as he started to pant. It wasn't long before he threw his head back screaming Louis's name, coating his hand with cum. 

Louis continued to slowly stroke Harry as he came back down from his orgasm. He then lifted his hand to his lips and proceeded to lick his hand clean, his tongue cleaning each individual digit. Harry moaned at the sight.

"You're going to make me hard again if you keep that up." He admitted, absolutely breathless.

Louis smiled up at him innocently before replying. "That's not necessarily a bad thing."

Harry grinned before kissing those tempting lips once more. Then they both snuggled down further into the covers, Harry still holding Louis. Louis relaxed as he listened to the steady beat of Harry's heart. "Thank you baby, you're amazing. How did I get so lucky?" he asked lazily.

"Hmm, that's where you're wrong. I'm the lucky one, and I plan to hold onto you forever." Harry replied honestly.

"Always." Louis stated as his eyes became harder and harder to keep opened.

"That's right, baby." He watched as Louis's blue eyes began to drift off to sleep. "I love you."

Even as his eyes closed he smiled and replied. "Love you too."

Together they fell asleep in each other's arms. Never again would Louis feel insecure or upset about his singing, because he knew that Harry would always be there to listen.


End file.
